


Outed

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Characters Being Outed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Either security wasn't tight enough or Steve and Bucky had been a little careless. It's too late now.





	Outed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 20 prompt: "I hope you have a speech prepared."

Steve and Bucky were on their way down to the lobby. Oddly, it was empty. "Sir wishes to speak with you, Captain," JARVIS said.

Puzzled, they stepped out, Steve's hand still clasped in Bucky's. They hadn't stopped touching in some way since the Not Guilty verdict yesterday.

They found Tony standing in front of the glass doors, all frosted over for privacy. "I hope you have a speech prepared."

"What? Why?"

"Because..." Tony said, glancing pointedly at their clasped hands, "Seems word got out about you two."

A small section of glass cleared to show an enormous, rowdy crowd outside.


End file.
